Dinner Date
by Lucicelo
Summary: Mama Maeda noticed a big change in her son. His grades went up, no longer ditched class, and stopped smoking. She demanded her son to introduce her to the good influence that dropped into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Aiko Maeda pinched her arm at the sight of her son's report card.

Gathering herself together, she sent a fax of Atsushi's grades to her husband. He required weekly reports on everything to calm his anxiety. His job overseas gave him less interaction with his family. The current trend of their son's delinquent actions caused great tension. More than enough to cause arguments through the phone. Fights which she broke with an utterance. She basked at having them subdued before she continued on the conversation. Kicking her son to the living room to watch his programming.

Sometimes, she wondered if her past criminal activity came back through her son. She joined a gang during high school and mischief commenced. Her parents went through grief from her actions and almost disowned her. Those thoughts left her mind once she observed her son. His behavior paled in comparison to her own rebellious phase.

When he returned from school, she showed him the report card. He stiffened and tried running out the door. She held back a guffaw at his startled reaction to her positive comments. Pulling him in a tight hug, he laughed. Clear and happy. She ruffled his hair as she lead him inside of the dining room. His enthusiasm from seeing his favorite meal brought a smile to her own face.

"How did this happen?" She asked him.

"I'm getting tutoring."

"Ha! By who?" Aiko served him iced tea while he packed on the rice inside his bowl. "I thought you gallivanted with your friends all the time. Your teachers kept calling me about your ditching and awful test scores last month. Not that I'm complaining. My phone line is free without their pestering."

Atsushi scratched his cheek. "Well…Sakamoto offered when he saw my grades."

He recalled the sad sigh escaping from Sakamoto's lips. This brought him so much embarrassment. Before Sakamoto came into his life, he cared little about his grades. School bored him. His attention went toward whatever caught his interest that day. It helped that Sakamoto gave him rewards whenever he got an answer right.

"Sakamoto?"

"He's in my class. Top of the class. All smart and all that shit." He served his mother her bowl of rice to hide the warmness developing on his cheeks. "We study in the library. Kenken and Mario are in our study group too but they end up leaving early." His friends smirked on their way out. Knowing their real tutoring happened when they left them alone.

"Nonsense, bring him here. We have to thank him for doing the impossible. I'll even make a celebratory dinner."

Atsushi's grip slacked on the serving spoon on his hand. "Hell no! Isn't my report card enough for you?"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Atsushi!" She snapped, he hunched his shoulders. "Bring him over. Do you want him to think we are ungrateful?"

Knowing he lost against her, he relented to her demands. "No. When do you want him here?"

 _"Tomorrow_."

* * *

"I'm home!" Atsushi placed his hand near his mouth as Sakamoto entered beside him. He grinned at Sakamoto while he gave a small smile of his own. "Don't worry, my mom is cool. She won't go crazy over asking questions."

"Welcome back!" Aiko wandered out of the living room, her black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "Good. You didn't try to lie out of this one."

"Mom!" Atsushi slipped off his shoes and set them on their usual spot. "Not in front of Sakamoto!"

Sakamoto bowed, graceful as ever, no hair out of place. "It's a pleasure to meet Atsushi-san's mother. I'm Sakamoto." He straightened up and reached into his book bag. "I passed a store on my way over." He took out a box with different flavors of tea. "Atsushi-san told me you brew a good pot of loose leaf tea. I took it upon myself to buy you this sample box."

Aiko thanked him as she held the box in her hands. The set displayed flavors she enjoyed to drink. Flavors which she added no sugar or honey to sweeten. Atsushi and her husband understood little her love of tea at all.

Sakamoto's good looks were not exaggerated. Prim and proper. Nothing indicating of any affiliation with any troublemakers. In fact, her son showed her a drawing he drew of him during a bored day in class. A talent almost wasted with his foolery. She asked him for a photo for further proof but he talked his way out of providing photographic evidence. His strong reaction just made her want to check his phone.

"He's polite and knows his manners?" Aiko gripped the box close to her chest when she snapped at her son. "Where the hell did you get your manners?"

"I got them from you!" Atsushi hissed.

Sakamoto took off his shoes and set them aside. He fought the smile coming onto his face. He waited them to stop their bickering. Aiko and Atsushi muttered their apologies as they motioned him into their home.

"Your home is delightful, Maeda-san." Sakamoto commented.

"Thank you. Oh, call me Aiko." She waved her hand, "It's no problem with me. I hope you boys are hungry! I made a huge spread. Lucky enough, I had time off this weekend."

Atsushi sniffed the air. "Sweet! My mom is a great chef. Trust me, Sakamoto, the food is delicious."

"Sit in the dining room and I will be back with the plates."

"Aiko-san?"

"Yes?"

Sakamoto asked her, determination clear in his eyes. "If you don't mind, may I help you plate your dishes?"

Aiko told him. "It's alright. You're our guest. Sit down and relax."

"I insist." Sakamoto said.

"Mom, just let him." Atsushi walked into the kitchen. "He always charms the girls with his plating."

Aiko leaned against her counter. "Prove it, Sakamoto."

In a fury of movements, Aiko stared at Sakamoto arranging her dinner into a pleasing display. The arrangement of the food stomped on her own plating skills. His meticulous care showed through the presentation. Peeking from the corner of her eyes, Atsushi stared at Sakamoto while he worked. A fond light smile which brightened his face.

A stare she shared with her husband.

Interesting.

"C'mon Sakamoto, you're usually faster than this." Atsushi drawled.

Sakamoto finished the last plate. "Art takes time, Atsushi-san."

Aiko went to her usual seat and Sakamoto scooted her chair for her to sit. "Thank you, Sakamoto-san." She sat down and he went to the free chair.

Atsushi sighed in relief. Sakamoto won his mother over. From what he heard, Sakamoto charmed the ladies around town. (Not just women, men were starstruck as well.) They recognized the charming young man who helped them out or entered their establishments. So few women resisted those charms. He was glad he saw nothing of the sort with his mother.

He imagined gagging from witnessing such a scene.

Dinner went without problems. Atsushi waited for his mother to start her line of questions but she kept them subtle. Descriptive questions stayed below the permitted line. She wondered about the study tactics he used on her son. Atsushi hid his incriminating face through chomping on his food. Sakamoto asked his mother about her high school years. His jaw dropped when she gave no sign of her own delinquent stupidity. She might spring it on him in a later future.

When they had their fill, Sakamoto excused himself from the table. Not before helping Aiko clean the dishes. This earned Atsushi a glare from his mother which got him to help them out. They walked Sakamoto toward the door and he left with a simple goodbye.

 _"Phew!_ " Atsushi wiped the sweat from his brow. "He didn't seem too stressed from being near you." Aiko hid her smile behind her hand, he saw the amusement in her eyes. "What is it now?"

"Oh nothing." Aiko smirked. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she informed him. "Your father will love to hear about your secret romance with your tutor."

Atsushi's face went bright red. "Yeah right?! I'm not with Sakamoto!" Aiko snorted. "Okay, okay, how did you find out?"

"You just told me."

"Mom!"

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiko inspected her home and approved of the end result. Donning an apron, she started preparing a fast dinner to consume before sitting in front of the tv. During her work hours, she expected Atsushi to handle the chores she set out for him. Her schedule fluctuated depending on the week and required the help. None of them made a big enough mess but it felt good having a clean apartment. Her son was old enough to know how to fend for himself.

His sudden shift in educational goals showed his determination to change. Whether from outside influences or not, he did the work to attain the results. Having heard his goals, she felt pride that he pushed himself to pass his midterms.

Once she checked the time, she busied herself through preparing the ingredients for her dinner. She reached out to turn on the radio when the front door opened with a click. She gripped her ladle and crept up to the hallway. She knew for certain that Atsushi didn't walk through the front door. Not when he called her about his late tutoring session. She prepared to strike the intruder.

Her husband, Soichiro Maeda, stood at the entrance with several suitcases. He turned to her, pushing up his circular glasses with the back of his hand. A tender smile appeared as he glanced at her direction. The slight peppering of silver on his temples was something new. She suspected the distance and the stress of their son caught up with him.

"Dearest," Aiko hurried to the front door, an relieved grin graced her features. "You told me your flight came back next week! What's with the sudden surprise?"

Soichiro leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Don't play coy. Your little fax caught my attention." He kissed her lips. "My boss sent me back to oversee our department until he returns. Where is Atsushi?" He noticed his son's shoes missing from the shoe cabinet. "He's off causing mischief again. Right?"

"Oh not anymore." Aiko leaned against the wall and hid the ladle behind her body. "He's a little late. He called ahead to tell me that his study session went longer than expected. Another student ended up joining them in the last minute. His tutor ended up having to juggle four people at the same time. From what he told me, this time it's English."

"Tutor?" Soichiro set his shoes in their proper place, right beside his wife's pair. "Since when does Atsushi go to tutoring sessions?"

"Surprising, isn't it?" Aiko helped him bring in the suitcases deeper into their home. "I didn't have to force one on him. He did this all on his own. Before you ask, those grades are legitimate. I called his teachers and they confirmed his good grades. From their observations, Atsushi stared improving toward the middle of the semester. Sakamoto turned his life around."

"Sakamoto?" Soichiro set his suitcases in the living room. "Is he an upper class man who took pity on Atsushi?"

"No, no, he's in the same class as Atsushi. Bright young man. I convinced Atsushi to bring him over for dinner. To show this kid we appreciate his hard work. He showed such polite manners!" Aiko smiled. "He remembered Atsushi's detail on how I enjoyed loose leaf tea and brought me a sampler set."

Soichiro narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're falling for an underage boy."

"No!" Aiko stifled her laugh. "I'm just impressed there are teenagers nowadays who show respect. I didn't do the same when I was his age that's for sure. My parents would have loved to have him as a son."

"There's something else you're not telling me." Soichiro noticed her biting her bottom lip. "What is it?"

She explained. "One more thing, Atsushi's tutor is his boyfriend."

A sly smile showed Soichiro's glee. "Ah...I will enjoy mortifying that boy. Most of my white hairs came from stressing about his foolishness. He has to pay his dues."

* * *

Atsushi swore when his father met them at the door.

His father flicked him on the forehead for his use of language. Atsushi laughed sheepishly as his father patted his shoulder. He thought his father returned later on in the following week. The calendar on their fridge stated the time and date. His mother circled the square in red marker and counted down the days. She didn't call him for a fair warning. At all.

Aiko busted out laughing, catching Atsushi's attention. "Surprise! Your father came home early from his business trip." She walked around Soichiro and patted Sakamoto's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing this troublemaker home in one piece."

"You're welcome, Aiko-san." Sakamoto nodded his head. "I didn't know Atsushi-san's father returned. I would had brought a gift along with me."

"Nonsense!" Aiko motioned Sakamoto inside, she smirked at Atsushi. "Soichiro doesn't mind. I didn't call ahead to warn you two of his arrival."

Sakamoto removed his shoes. "I'll bring a gift on another occasion." Atsushi walked past his father and took off his shoes.

Soichiro followed Aiko into the dining room with Atsushi and Sakamoto right behind them. They settled in their respective seats. Aiko fetched their light dinner and Soichiro sat at the head of the table. Soichiro started a conversation with Sakamoto over Atsushi's tutoring lessons. Sakamoto described the curriculum with a chart he pulled out of his bag.

Aiko came back and set all the plates on the table. Soichiro stood up and went to collect the jug of iced tea from the fridge. She sent him a smile of appreciation. Before Sakamoto spoke, Aiko wagged her finger. "I let you prepare my plates last time. Sit back and relax kid."

"As you wish, Aiko-san."

Soichiro returned and poured everyone a cup of iced tea. Everyone thanked him as he set the jug in the middle of the table. He sat back down and patted his pocket. An idea came into his mind.

Atsushi saw the mischievous grin and his stomach dropped. He saw his father take out his wallet and an image he tried to forget came into view.

Soichiro opened his wallet and showed Sakamoto one of the photos. "This is one of the few times he showed his hair. Kind of ridiculous in my opinion. Don't listen to Atsushi's rantings, his hair isn't that ugly." Before Atsushi snatched the wallet, he handed it over to Sakamoto.

"Dad! Why did you show him that one?" Atsushi hunched down, a red tint crossed his cheeks.

From Sakamoto's seat, Atsushi had no chance of grabbing it back. Still, he kept his senses sharp for any sudden moves from that direction. He held the wallet in the palm of his hands, staring down at the features of the Maeda family. Aiko wore a simple dress, minimal make up and small jewelry. Atsushi's father wore a business suit, circular glasses, and well kept hair. He turned his eyes on Atsushi who stood on his mother's right side.

For the longest time, he pondered on the secrets underneath the red beanie Atsushi wore. Whenever he bumped into him outside of school, he wore a bandanna or that red beanie. Peaking his interest in wanting to find out the truth.

He smiled at the sight. Atsushi couldn't hide this from him again.

Aiko boasted. "I wanted a proper family portrait to send to my folks. The last one happened during Atsushi's first year of middle school. You see, we got him in a suit and tamed his hair. He still scowled at the camera. My mother called me with complaints about her beloved innocent grandson."

Atsushi frowned. "Grandma still thinks I'm not doing any bad shit?"

Aiko shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. Her neighbors think you never get into trouble at school and have exquisite manners."

"She's delusional as fuck." Atsushi shoved his food into his mouth for distraction purposes. He tried not to choke on his food at the sight of Sakamoto's smile.

"It's a lovely portrait." Sakamoto told them, he passed the wallet back to Soichiro. "When was this photo taken?"

Soichiro grumbled, begrudging the loss of his perfect black hair. "The beginning of this year. Atsushi caused all this white hair on my head."

"Oh c'mon! I'm not that bad. Besides, you're getting the one getting old. Of course, you'll start getting streaks of white hair. It's not my fault." Atsushi retracted when he saw his father's glare. "Since when do you care how you look anyway?"

Aiko smiled. "I happen to like those white hairs." She winked at her husband. "It adds another level of handsomeness to my beloved husband."

"I see." Soichiro reached out his hand and held Aiko's hand. "Thank you for informing me."

"Yuck! Don't flirt in front of me, please!" Atsushi exclaimed. "Sakamoto are you done eating? We can go to my room."

Sakamoto set down his chopsticks before he turned to him. "It's impolite to leave dishes on the table, Atsushi-san."

"I don't care! They're in their own world. They won't notice us missing from the table. Let's go!" Atsushi dragged Sakamoto toward his room.

Aiko broke from her trance as she yelled out. "Leave the door open!"

Soichiro followed with his own yell. "I better not hear any suspicious noises!"

"Mom! Dad!"

The end.


End file.
